205 Live (March 13, 2018)
The March 13, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana on March 13, 2018. Summary Following a successful debut as a tag team last week on WWE 205 Live, Akira Tozawa and Hideo Itami took to social media to proclaim their desire to interrupt the Lucha house party of Kalisto, Gran Metalik and Lince Dorado. The Golden Lynx and Metalik battled the Japanese Superstars as Kalisto watched from ringside. Dorado and Tozawa started the contest, showing off their respective abilities inside the ring and battling to a virtual stalemate. The Golden Lynx eventually took control of the bout, tagging in Gran Metalik, who continued building on his partner’s momentum. However, it didn’t take too long for Itami and Tozawa to adjust and display their own teamwork. The contrast in styles between the hard-hitting Japanese Superstars and the high-flying Lucha brothers was on display with neither team extensively maintaining an edge. Relying on his high-flying abilities, Metalik scored the advantage against Itami, even fending off an attack from Tozawa that resulted in an incredible dive to the outside by The Golden Lynx. As the King of the Ropes zeroed in on Itami and launched off the ropes, Itami rolled away, resulting in Metalik injuring his knee. Itami quickly capitalized and managed to score the pinfall. After the match, Itami stood over his vanquished opponent, drawing the ire of Dorado. The two exchanged words before being separated by their respective partners. For the first time since becoming WWE 205 Live General Manager, Drake Maverick made his way to the commentary table to join Nigel McGuinness and Vic Joseph for an up-close look at Gentleman Jack Gallagher. Before Gallagher competed in the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament in a physical battle with Mustafa Ali, Maverick encouraged Gallagher to lose his suit and start competing in traditional gear once more. The British Superstar heeded the advice of the WWE 205 Live GM, and although he came up short in the tournament, he continued to channel his aggression to show Maverick and the WWE Universe exactly what he’s capable of. Facing Murphy Myers in singles competition, Gallagher wasted little time using vicious strikes and innovative technical manipulation. Myers attempted to mount an attack but was stopped when Gallagher caught him in the ring apron and unleashed a flurry of strikes. Dazed, Myers was thrown back inside the ring, only to be defeated by a brutal headbutt from Gallagher. The stakes have never been higher for Cedric Alexander and NXT Superstar Roderick Strong, as they were the only thing standing in each other’s way for an opportunity to compete for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at WrestleMania. Relying on his fast-paced offense, Alexander took control of the contest, preventing Strong from unleashing his own hard-hitting arsenal. In a move of desperation, Strong knocked Alexander off the top rope, driving him face-first into the turnbuckle. Strong quickly capitalized, worked to keep Cedric grounded and taunted his opponent, but that only fueled Alexander to battle back and even the odds. With momentum in his favor, Alexander dropped his opponent with a devastating Lumbar Check, but Strong got his foot on the bottom rope, keeping his WrestleMania dreams alive. The two Superstars battled on the ring apron before Strong picked up his opponent and tossed Alexander back-first into the corner of the ring post. The brutal maneuver nearly resulted in Alexander being counted out, but he showed his resilience and battled back. Surviving a superplex from his opponent, Alexander exchanged stinging blows with Strong. However, the NXT Superstar managed to counter Alexander and execute End of Heartache. With the victory seemingly within Strong’s reach, Alexander broke up the pinfall by putting his foot on the bottom rope. Exhausted, Alexander and Strong once again stood toe-to-toe, leaving everything inside the ring. As Strong once again took control with an impactful knee strike, Alexander countered his opponent’s next move and rolled Strong up for the victory to punch his ticket to WrestleMania. In a post-match interview, Alexander dedicated the victory to his daughter and proudly declared that he just earned the most important win of his life because it’s taking him to The Grandest Stage of Them All. Alexander will compete at The Show of Shows for the vacant WWE Cruiserweight Championship against the winner of Mustafa Ali vs. Drew Gulak. Results ; ; *Hideo Itami & Akira Tozawa defeated Gran Metalik & Lince Dorado (w/ Kalisto) (8:15) *Jack Gallagher defeated Murphy Myers (2:40) *Cedric Alexander defeated Roderick Strong in a WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament Semi Final Match (15:10) *Dark Match: Randy Orton & Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Baron Corbin & Dolph Ziggler Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 3-13-18 205 Live 1.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 2.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 3.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 4.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 5.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 6.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 7.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 8.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 9.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 10.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 11.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 12.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 13.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 14.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 15.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 16.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 17.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 18.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 19.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 20.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 21.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 22.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 23.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 24.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 25.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 26.jpg 3-13-18 205 Live 27.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #68 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #68 at WWE.com * 205 Live #68 on WWE Network Category:2018 events